watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Koharu Minami/@comment-3434177-20190513021626/@comment-27702860-20190516044027
Yeah, essentially Minami is the new Tomoko. Perhaps, except others will not see her as "weird"; they will see her as a malevolent bitch. . . . but I admire how she makes use of her most embarrassing moments in her benefit and that of others. She has shown some growth with that. Her discussion with Yuri about being caught by her mother with her voice mix shows that she does not fear offending Yuri. Well, she got Akane talked with Nemo, something which Asuka neither other friend of group were able to, so I don't discard opportunity yet. How does Tomoko explain: "Minami, you do this because your are a shallow and insecure person who hopes by targetting weaker peers others will join you rather than attack you at best, or a complete sociopath at worse" to her? Not sure how she brings Minami to realize what she is doing. Minami's joy at seeing a fight pushes her into sociopathy. For Emoji Gang, Ucchi is usually someone cheerful, and joyful, it isn't to miss they feel shocked by seeing her strange shows of affection toward Tomoko and rage outbursts, and now it's Miyazaki who could be running a great risk for wanting to know the truth. I do not know if it is a risk for Miyazaki so much as all of the Emoji Gang seem to want to help her. I do not think any of them would abandon her if she confessed to being a lesbian/bi/whatever who has a crush on Tomoko. They suspect she does. Miyazaki seems to have put together the clues, including Uchi's shock and confrontation of her which we did not see. As well as the rest of Emoji Gang, Kayo and Glasses-chan have targeted Tomoko as the cause by which Ucchi has been acting this strange, and they were in listening radio while Minami was badmouthing about Tomoko for consequently Ucchi lashed her out. If what our favorite Emoji wants is to deny she has a crush onto Kimoi-girl, at those stage of game is practically impossible, though knowing if Kayo and Glasses-chan will be whether on the Ucchi's side or they will apologize for her with Kibako, that is uncertain, at least until next releases. I doubt Glasses wants to deny it. She figured it out, calling it "interesting." Kayo may have seemed reticent: "but Tomoko . . . a girl" and all of that, but she confronted Tomoko on her act and encouraged her to be Uchi's "close friend." Again, I think Uchi fears something that is not happening: her friends abandoning her for being "disgusting" as in a lesbian. That is sort of the sad part of Uchi in that she has developed self-loathing over a crush. Still notice her comments on "digusting" being what Tomoko is, and that it is not an insult to her. I suspect that is Uchi's way of saying that she thinks Tomoko does not find being a lesbian is an insult. Uchi is not there yet.